starwarsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Prisoners Fanfiction Wiki
Welcome to the Star Wars Prisoners Fanfiction Wiki On this wiki, you will find a complex, thorough web of stories following prisoners of the Empire, First Order, Jabba the Hutt, and the various factions throughout the galaxy as they are held captive, tortured, and executed. Stories will have hyperlinks to different pages when a character is referenced who has a story of their own. For instance two prisoners may pass each other in the hallways or have adjacent cells. To follow the other prisoners story, simply click their name. How to Contribute Story webs are complex and can't be done alone. All members are welcome to add to a story web, or to start their own (with admin approval)! Please be sure to read the wiki rules before posting any content. How to add on to a story web When adding to a pre-existing story web, there are two options. The first is to develop a character who has already been referenced in the web. To do this, click the characters name (which should be hyperlinked, regardless if their story has been created yet) and start editing that page. Be careful to ensure that your story fits into that of the one that character is derived from. If it doesn't admins will do their best to fix it so it does, or we may be forced to delete it. The other option for adding to a story web is to create a new story line within that web. This is the easiest way to get started. Simply create a new page and start typing. Bear in mind that while you can have characters that do not already exist in that hub, you must respect the setting that has already been laid out. For instance, if the Death Star has cells numbered 1A, 2A, 3A, etc., that pattern must be continued. Writing about Canon Characters Characters from the actual Star Wars movies are welcome on this wiki! Executing Leia, Rey, Padme, Jyn, or anyone (or thing!) else is perfectly alright. Please take care to ensure that they have not already been added to the story web you wish to contribute to. If they have been, pick a different character or move to a story web they haven't yet been introduced to. In addition, please ensure that characters from different time periods are not mixed together. Leia and Padme can't be cellmates! It is, however, okay to deviate from the story line by executing characters who were not executed in the official Star Wars canon. Setting The settings for each story web will be laid out on the story hub page. Authors have creative freedom with anything not laid out on that page. Misc. Content If you're too lazy to follow all these rules, we get it! For you, we have the misc. content section. Post your work there and it doesn't need to fit into any web or story hub, its fine! If we think your work is especially great, an admin might copy, modify it and move it into a story hub (giving full credit to you of course). Rules To ensure a positive and enjoyable environment for all of our users, we have a few rules that must be abided by. # Please be respectful to everyone! Constructive criticism is encouraged, but lets stay away from insulting one and other or our writing. # Content featuring characters under the age of 18 will be removed without warning. # Please refrain from arguing in public forums. This included comment sections and blogs. If you have a disagreement, thats fine! Just please try to work it out privately. All disputes over content should be brought to an admin. # Get permission from an author before making significant edits to their work. Adding hyperlinks, correcting typos, or fixing other minor errors is fine. # Save a backup of your work. Google Drive is a great place to edit your stories before posting them. # Admins have the right to alter or remove work that is deemed to be in violation of the rules or contribution guidelines. # Have fun and enjoy the wiki! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse